callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
"An Evening with Infinity Ward" is a level unlocked after completing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all weapons and some of the vehicles featured in the game, but the vehicles are not drivable, and most are not to scale. This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits representing every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. In addition, the weapons found can be taken and used. When the player is near an exhibit, the characters act out a small scenario for a few seconds, before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and enemies from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and enemies, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that when near says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses the button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack, whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed then they won't respawn). Note that when you press the button, the NPCs will hunt you and wait for you, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. In this level there are some weapons that are found on the shelves that cannot be used anywhere else in the game. Weapon Loadout The player starts out with a basic M9, but all of the weapons in the game are present in this "level." File:M92FS.png|M9 Trivia Miscellaneous *The player character is a U.S. Army Ranger, because of the clothing he wears. *When the player approaches the display for Contingency, Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost will reenact the moment when Soap first met Captain Price in F.N.G.. *The image of museum from the level select menu is from Shepherd's line of sight. *It is impossible to complete this mission as there is no objective to complete, nor is there any way to escape the museum. *You have unlimited sprint in this level. *All of the animations in the museum are from the single-player campaign. *Although the map is supposedly in Encino, California, (Where the Infinity Ward headquarters are) the coordinates on the player's GPS tracker (the device on the wrist) say you are located at the Garmin headquarters in Olathe, Kansas. *The keyboard at the security desk has two 'Q' keys on it and mixed/duplicated positions of multiple other letters. *If you noclip out of the map on the PC you can see the end of the Campaign mission Endgame in the distance. You can fly over there and see it with out the red dust. Also above the exhibit where Ghost slides down the rope there is a Blackhawk with the rope falling down into the exhibit. *Most of the people you see in the credit looks exactly like the civilians that fell victim to Makarov in the level " No Russian". *During the ending credits scene you can see people walking throughout the Museum and viewing the exhibits. There are also receptionists at the information desks. * You cannot attack friendly characters down the scope unless the button has been pressed, as your reticle is green (friendlies). You can, however, take them out from a distance or have stray bullets hit them while firing from the hip. When using the latter, a shotgun is ideal. Also, sniping down the scope will allow you to eliminate them as there is no green reticle. You can also knife them, as you press the melee button when aiming away from them and on the instant as the melee starts quickly aim back at them. *Captain Price in his gulag prisoner outfit does not show up, and the TF141 soldiers in Gulag Uniforms. *If you throw a flashbang at the U.S. Army Ranger after he falls to the ground, he will be launched into the air. *The NPCs are easier to kill before than after they are brought to life. A Juggernaut, for example, can be killed with one pistol shot before the button is pressed. If brought to life, he will take the normal four to six Intervention headshots to kill. Any character can be killed simply by hitting them with a flashbang or frag grenade, prior to pressing the red button. *Important characters are harder to kill than non-important ones when the button is pressed, as it usually takes two hits with the Knife to kill Ghost and only one hit to kill a non-major characters. Also, it takes around 20 M9 rounds to kill Sgt. Foley. *NPCs who are shot do not cry out in their normal voices. *This level could be meant to pay homage to the earlier ''Call of Duty'' games, in which the credits usually had a small cinematic mission played out like a side-scrolling game featuring the game's major characters. *There is a Juggernaut bashing a U.S. Army Ranger to the ground with Spetsnaz soldiers rallying him in the background though this does not happen in the campaign mode of the game. *The security guard in the Makarov scene is holding an M9, which can be seen in the still image, but if the player activates the DO NOT PRESS button, he attacks the player with a UMP45 sub-machine gun. *If you hide behind the F-15 Eagle fighter in the vehicles exhibit, the wing will block most of the bullets fired at you, making this an ideal cover spot after you press the red button. *It is possible to run in to the vehicles room and jump on the Army Tank and lie down behind it or on top of it, either blocking bullets (behind it) or providing a sniper position (on it). *After pressing the red button and all the exibits come to life, throwing grenades to kill them isn't a good idea, since lots of the exhibits are main characters and throw grenades back before they explode. Levels on Exhibit First Exhibit *Takedown *Contingency *No Russian *Whiskey Hotel *Endgame Third Exhibit *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *Loose Ends *The Gulag *S.S.D.D. *Exodus First Exhibit *In the Takedown/The Hornets Nest Exhibit, Soap is immune to headshots. *The action for the two soldiers on the right in the Takedown exhibit actually act out the part where Sgt. Foley talks to Pvt. Wells in the mission "Wolverines!" *In the exhibit for the Takedown if you kill Soap before the scene ends, Ghost will attempt to walk out of the exhibit and the two other Task Force 141 soldiers will try to run through the background. *Also in the Takedown exhibit, during the animation the sniper will pretend to fire his Dragunov as it was a fully-automatic weapon; the Dragunov is a semi-automatic marksman rifle. *Sometimes, if you shoot Soap in the Takedown exhibit, he will cry out like someone in the Militia in the Single Player Campaign. *In the Favela exhibit, Soap plays the final scene in The Gulag where he fires the flare. *If you take a Thumper and fire it next to Soap's left foot in the Favela display while aiming down its sight, Soap will die and spiral through the floor and disappear. *If you look at General Shepherd while he is on display you will notice his revolver is drawn and aimed toward the ground, but he still has another revolver in the holster. *After General Shepherd comes to life, he switches his .44 Magnum for the other one in his holster. *Shepherd shoots his Magnum as a fully automatic weapon. *If you look at Shepherd's lips, he is in the animation of (silently) saying the monologue at the end of the mission "Endgame." Before the scene freezes you can see Shepherd's mouth "I know you'll understand" and point his Magnum like in the level. *It is possible to jump into the water behind Price's Zodiac in the Shadow Company scene. If the player jumps in behind the zodiac and goes prone, they will behind a one-way barrier; enemies will not be able to shoot into it, but the player will be able to shoot out of it. This makes eliminating all enemies easy as the player can not be hit (Occasionally, a stray shot may hit the player from above the barrier). It is also interesting to note that the Riot Shield can be used while prone behind this barrier. *In the exhibit for "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost can be seen standing with each other. When the player nears them, they will reenact Price's intro conversation from "F.N.G.", but without sound. *The enemies seen in the exhibit for "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" will alternate appearances as you view the exhibit each different time. Sometimes both will wear masks and goggles with arctic camouflage, other times one or both will be wearing the forest/fall camouflage seen in the "Loose Ends" exhibit with beards instead of masks. Also, while wearing masks, both will appear to drink coffee or some other beverage despite both wearing masks and having no mugs or cups in their hands. *In the snow exhibit, the generator on top of the box can be blown up. *In the exhibit for "No Russian" if you kill Makarov, while he is choking the Ultranationalist, he will look surprised for a short time, then breathe a sigh of relief and walk out of the exhibit and adopt a shooting stance aiming his Striker. Furthermore the policeman who is shot will fall down all the way (otherwise he is seen to be shot but the animation stops mid-fall), and the FSB member with the riot shield will be finished off (otherwise the animation stops with him crawling away). *Makarov does not have any tattoos. *If you look closely at the terrorist whom Makarov is yelling at, you will see it is Joseph Allen, and not Kiril, although he is wearing a gray suit and holding a Striker. If you do kill Makarov, Allen will breath the sigh of relief, look towards the exit, then morph into Kiril, and start to walk around. If you kill "Kiril" then he will immediately revert back to Allen. *In the exhibit depicting the level 'No Russian', if you walk into the metal detector, it will flash red just like it does in the level and the multiplayer map Terminal. *If you take a close look at the Airport exhibit, the guard without the riot shield uses an M9, but when you kill him, it will become an unusable (sometimes floating) silenced M9. *On the US Army Ranger (with Riot Shield), "Kick Me!" is written on his back. *If you look at Dunn in the Washington exhibit he is moving his hands like he was when playing with the Desert Eagle in the Pit, but without the gun. Second Exhibit *The second room with the vehicles doesn't have any moving cinematics in any of its scenes, and thus, no red button. Instead of weapons in the display cases, small models of humvees, police cars, and other vehicles can be found inside them. It also doesn't have an ammo box. *The license plate of the model police car spells "EXEMPT". Third Exhibit *If you bring Ghost to life in the exhibit where he slides down the rope, shooting him in the head with a sniper rifle will result in him flying back in the opposite direction. *If Ghost's rope gets shot when he has nearly railed all the way down, he will still fall. *If you kill Sgt. Foley in the "S.S.D.D" exhibit before he hands the weapon to the soldier, the weapon will float and move around slightly before the soldier grabs it. If you then shoot the soldier, the weapon will drop as normal. *If the player shoots the hostages, they will become untied and/or die as if holding a weapon. *In the scene with Ghost rappelling down the rope, if you shoot Ghost at the very top of the rope he will go behind the scene wall. *The Juggernaut's front crotch guard says "Get Sum!", whilst the back crotch guard says "Kick Me!" *You cannot break the glass where the scuba divers are swimming with anything, although you can crack the surface. *You can kill the scuba divers with a well placed grenade if you get it in the tank, if you place it well enough everyone will be killed by it including the two up on the raised platform. Out in the Halls * The plates in front of each exhibit say the same thing, "Covering all your Bases: Reproduction" *There is a statue of a horned man sitting in the hallway connecting the exhibits. Also in this hallway is a Shiisa statue similar to the ones seen in Call of Duty: World at War, and a vase. *There seems to be no exit/entrance out of/into the exhibit. The only two doorways are bathrooms and there are no doors in any of the exhibits rooms. *The vases in the hallways are indestructible. So are the statues. Nor can you put holes in the pictures. Weapons *Just like in game, there is a weapon cap, so guns you drop may disappear. *If a large-sized weapon like the M82 or Javelin is swapped for a small sized one like MP5K or G18 on shelf, the former will shake or shrink. It will not rest stable until dropping out of the shelf. *The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It has the same model and skin from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but slightly updated and re-toned. The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is obtained by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. This is the only place where the two are usable weapons, out of the entire game. The M1911 can be seen in other single player levels, though. The W1200 can be found (usually) on one of the Task Force 141 members in the Cliffhanger setting. *The only way to acquire a Dragunov Sniper Rifle in the museum level is to kill the OpFor sniper on the far right, in the exhibit of the Juggernaut fighting the U.S Soldier, or shooting the masked militia fighter in the Favela exhibit. *There are two RPG-7's in the first hall. One is held by a Russian soldier in the "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" exhibit and one is on the shelf. Although these two have the same model and share ammunition of each other, the latter is far less accurate. *Some weapons placed on the shelves can be picked up, but are inherently different than their NPC-dropped counterparts. The ammo limit will be almost doubled when carrying two of the same gun. For example: pick up the RPG-7 from the shelves, and refill from the ammo crate. You will have four spare shots. To get a total of eight, find an NPC carrying an RPG-7. Kill him, and swap your other weapon for it. You will now be able to press Triangle , Y once, but switch to an identical weapon. Going to the ammo crate will give you 8 spare rockets. However, firing will strangely empty both weapons. This also works with Shepherd's .44 Magnum. It also works with an RPD. *This level features the White Tape Camouflage on the FAMAS in the glass case. *In the first exhibit, the winter scene, there is a character with a shotgun. (Second one on the right.) That character sometimes has a Winchester 1200, or an M1014 without a camouflage and any attachments, which is NOT in the weapon containers. *If you pick up and fire the AT4-HS rocket launcher, your character will throw away the weapon, and you will not be able to pick it back up or obtain another missile from the ammo cache. *The TAR-21 in the case has a Red Dot Sight, instead of the MARS sight. *The M1014 in the case has Arctic camouflage, although secondary weapons cannot have camouflage. Unsorted *If you aim a Thermal Scope at the Army Ranger with the Riot Shield, he will not have a flashing strobe, nor will he have green crosshairs when you aim at him, indicating that he is an enemy. *There are two characters featured in the museum that do not show up in the Campaign: an Army Ranger carrying a Riot Shield and the Juggernaut. The Ranger with the shield is seen in the Washington exhibit looks similar to the Shadow Company member with a Riot Shield from Just Like Old Times, and the Juggernaut is shown beating an unfortunate U.S. Army Ranger while being cheered on by four Russian soldiers and an OpFor sniper. This may indicate that Juggernauts were planned to be in Wolverines!, but taken out for some reason. *In the exhibit for "Whiskey Hotel" if you kill Dunn before the scene ends, Foley will come out of the exhibit and will go toward the weapons then turn around. This uses the animation from S.S.D.D. when the player completes the shooting range and Foley picks a militia member to shoot at the range. *If you kill the scuba divers, they will occasionally drop akimbo M9s. They are very difficult to get, though; you have to blow the divers out of the tank with explosives or shoot them on an extreme angle, shooting through the exhibit's background. *If you kill all of the characters in the room and press the button, nothing will happen. However, only the hostages and Scuba Divers will not come to life. The hostages are restrained and the Scuba Divers can not escape the tank. *Oddly, General Shepherd holds his .44 Magnum like a rifle, when it is a handgun. *Every single noticeboard on each display is the same. Category:Levels Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 | Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels